moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Confetti
; ; | directed by = Debbie Isitt | written by = Debbie Isitt (concept) | produced by = Ian Benson May Chu Oliver Edwards Ian Flooks Nick Jones Joe Oppenheimer Andrew Taylor Lee Thomas David M. Thompson | music by = Billy Alessi Paul Englishby | cinematography = Dewald Aukema | edited by = Nicky Ager | distributed by = Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation | release date(s) = May 5th, 2006 | mpaa rating = | running time = 100 min. | country = | language = English | budget = £635,072 | gross revenue = $226,990 | preceded by = | followed by = }} Plot Numerous couples compete with each other for the most original wedding. Cast Uncredited Cast Appearances * Antoni Clarke * Archie * Gregory * Isabelle * Jen * Jesus * Joanna * Joanna's Mum * Jodie Upp * Josef * Matt * Michael * Sam * Sam's Dad * Sam's Mum * Snoopy * Sophie * Vivien * * Guitar * Microphone * Violin * * Dancer * Lawyer * Singer * Tailor * Waiter * Nudist * Wedding Notes Fun Facts *All scripts and dialogue were completely improvised. *Barbara J. Hunt, who played the Naturist Singer/Guitarist, is an actual musician. She wrote some of the songs which were performed during the film. *Martin Freeman, Jason Watkins and Marc Wootton would all go on to appear in the first Nativity! film, with Jason and Marc also appearing in the second and third films. Jessica Hynes also appeared in the second film. All three films were written and directed by Debbie Isitt, who directed Confetti, and Nicky Ager and Nick Jones worked on all three as well. *Some parts of this film were filmed at Spielplatz in St. Albans, which is known for being the longest operating naturist resort in Britain. As of 2018, this is the only film filmed there which isn't a nudist film (though this film does have some naturists in it). Recommendations See also External Links * References Category:Films Category:Confetti Productions Ltd. Category:Wasted Talent Category:British Broadcasting Corporation Category:Screen West Midlands Category:2000s/Films Category:2006/Films Category:May, 2006/Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:C/Films Category:Alison Steadman/Actor Category:Marc Wootton/Actor Category:Sarah Hadland/Actor Category:Ron Cook/Actor Category:Julia Davis/Actor Category:Selina Cadell/Actor Category:Caroline Reid/Actor Category:Nickolas Grace/Actor Category:Phil Nichol/Actor Category:Mark Heap/Actor Category:Jesus de Miguel/Actor Category:Kate Smallwood/Actor Category:Roberto Viel/Actor Category:James Aldridge/Actor Category:Drew Pearce/Actor Category:Pete Gofton/Actor Category:Chris Bourn/Actor Category:Rob Talsma/Actor Category:Ian Adam/Actor Category:Barbara J. Hunt/Actor Category:Helen Ryan/Actor Category:Nigel Burford/Actor Category:Christopher Proctor/Actor Category:Jimmy Jerman/Actor Category:Caryn Franklin/Actor Category:Errol Douglas/Actor Category:Ariane Poole/Actor Category:Jane Galpin/Actor Category:Matthew Dickinson/Actor Category:Ian Stuart/Actor Category:Gary Anderson/Actor Category:Dauit Sahota/Actor Category:Darren Ede/Actor Category:Felix Lashmar/Actor Category:John Turnbull/Actor Category:Lucy Chalkley/Actor Category:Jonathan Rhodes/Actor Category:Peter Isitt/Actor Category:Barbara Isitt/Actor Category:Josie Stuart/Actor Category:Ben Kersley/Actor Category:Alexandra McGuinness/Actor Category:Wuzza Conlon/Actor Category:Charlotte Thornton/Actor Category:Ian Van Der Heyden/Actor Category:Anna Tolputt/Actor Category:Joe England/Actor Category:Jacob T.S. Andreasen/Actor Category:Serafina Steer/Actor Category:Sam Arnold/Actor Category:Terry Cavanagh/Actor Category:Anthony Cranwell/Actor Category:Malcolm Davey/Actor Category:Sheila Dicke/Actor Category:Avril Gaynor/Actor Category:Elsie McGarry/Actor Category:Jill Goldston/Actor Category:Graeme Henderson/Actor Category:Kirsty Hoiles/Actor Category:Mark Holman/Actor Category:Geoff McGarry/Actor Category:Nichola Lagan/Actor Category:Michael Sherin/Actor Category:Lucy Tuck/Actor Category:Sarah Watson/Actor Category:Franke Vinelott/Actor Category:Pamela Virgo/Actor Category:Matthew Beadle/Actor Category:Amii Bell/Actor Category:Andrew Edwards/Actor Category:Lucy James/Actor Category:Jonathan Mawson/Actor Category:Hannah Pavey/Actor Category:Rose Pollard/Actor Category:Andy Wright/Actor Category:Albie De/Actor Category:D.M. Beard/Actor Category:John Brown/Actor Category:C. Butler/Actor Category:Beryl Butler/Actor Category:Janet East/Actor Category:Mark East/Actor Category:Steve Emerton/Actor Category:Ray Evison/Actor Category:Colin Gill/Actor Category:Helen Gill (II)/Actor Category:Hannah Goodison/Actor Category:Alfred Hoath/Actor Category:James Holden/Actor Category:Keith Parker/Actor Category:Steve Ruddock/Actor Category:George Tait/Actor Category:Ralph Turnbull/Actor Category:Edward James Beesley/Actor Category:Julie Cahill/Actor Category:Nicola Colehill/Actor Category:Jess Gibling/Actor Category:Mike Godfrey/Actor Category:Jade Hill/Actor Category:Jade Lorraine Keyle/Actor Category:Ben McLean/Actor Category:Clare-Louise English/Actor Category:Andrea Fellers/Actor